


Movies and Games

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Q10 [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: AI, AU, Conversations, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Psycho, Snuggling Unconsciously, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James falls asleep during the movie.<br/>Team Double-os gets annihilated.<br/>Tanner finds out that James is close to Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies and Games

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that in my AU, James Bond's first healthy relationship is with an AI that is pretty much sentenced to death if anyone finds out that he has feelings and is only a year and a half old. Seriously, James Bond is a cradle robber. Q10 is just a baby. Haha...i need sleep.  
> I'm done with the notes.   
> I think little green Q will be back...but the next story will be James and Bill having a serious talk.  
> Also, I love Jen, and she's different in this universe. Yay.

Movies and Games

 

James was sitting in Q’s office when Q walked in, his hair drenched and dressed only in pants. If James didn’t know that his body wasn’t a body that could actually starve, James would have gotten food and force-fed it to him, he looked too thin. He moved to a small closet and pulled out a pair of trousers, turning his back on James. James scoffed. There was still blue and black paint on Q’s back, where he likely couldn’t reach to clean it off.

“What?” Q asked, turning to face James.

“You missed a spot.” Q didn’t turn, but his eyes widened.

“So I did.”

“How can you tell?”

“Hacked into a camera to look at myself. How in the hell am I supposed to?” Q contorted, trying to use the lightly damp cloth he had, but being unable to reach.

“I’ve got it.” James rolled his eyes and got up, gently dabbing at the spot on Q’s spine between his shoulder blades where he just couldn’t reach. Q shivered lightly. “If you hadn’t showered in ice water you wouldn’t be cold.” James commented, Q’s skin was cold, obviously it had been cold water.

“Cold and computers are a good match, not…it’s just there’s a lot of nerves on my back, never really noticed all of them before.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that the last time I felt those sensors was the first time I was implanted in this body.”

“What?”

“They had to test to make sure I was getting signals from every nerve so that they knew I was functioning properly, but honestly I was so young back then it was less felling and more just acknowledging something there… It’s…just new. You’re really warm.”

“You can tell.”

“Heat is easier for me to sense actually. My hands are the things that can determine textures, more nerves there. It’s pleasant.”

“Warmth? I thought your body preferred the cold.”

“Brain and body, two totally different things.” Q shrugged.

“Oh…” James only then realized his hands were still on Q and pulled them away. “It’s um…gone.”

“Thank you, can’t seem to reach.” Q stepped forward and opened a small door in his office and pulled free a white tank top. It was another hit when James saw what was inside, five pair of black trousers hung, five white shirts, five undershirts, three cardigans, three ties, and one pair of shoes were on the ground. James’ closet was bigger than the room Q lived in, if he was counting all of his suits in his closet and his dresser as his ‘closet’.

“Um, yeah, you’re welcome. I’m just glad you didn’t fry yourself in the showers.”

“Fry myself? I told you, I’m water-proof. I have to be. So, are we going to watch the movie in my room?”

“Sure, Q, but you have to shut off the thinking up here.” James poked Q’s head.

“The thinking is actually here.” Q pointed to his throat. “And I always shut off the unnecessary systems when I’m talking to people.”

“You do?”

“It would be rude not to. I only work on the tasks I must when I talk to people…unless the world’s falling apart, then I just tune everyone out and work.” Q smiled before leading James towards his room. Q sat on his cot and ran his fingers over the pillow feeling the soft texture with a soft smile as he pulled his legs up to his chest in a wholly human manner. “So…I’m supposed to be afraid?”

“Some people are. Scary movies are supposed to do that sort of thing.”

“I don’t know as though my fears are quite the same as a human’s.” Q internally listed things he knew scared him and only one struck him as human…he was afraid to lose his agents. Surely a human would feel that, wouldn’t they?

“Well, we’ll see. This one’s a classic though.” James commented, turning on the movie. It was called Psycho. They watched the movie in silence and when it ended, Q sighed, his head tilted to the side.

“I don’t know as though I like the screeching sound, but it did have a solid ending. Don’t you—” Q turned and his cheek brushed against something. He hadn’t felt James’ head land on his shoulder, nor had he noticed he’d fallen asleep, which was strange, considering Q had a link to every agent’s trackers and vital signs and always had them monitored in the back of his head. He could usually tell when they were resting. “Oh…never mind.” He muttered to himself and went still, even double-os had to sleep at some point. And with as often as James spent his nights awake with Q, Q really shouldn’t have been surprised that he fell asleep.

James woke up slowly, feeling strangely peaceful and content. Something smelt warm and slightly spice with a slight...twang to it, what was that smell? Copper? James realized his head was not on a pillow and that he was not alone and jolted upright. "You're safe, James." Q soothed him.

"Shit." He'd fallen asleep on Q's shoulder. What was he? A teenage girl? "What time is it?"

"0328. You weren't asleep long."

"Shit...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pass out on you."

"Everyone needs rest, even me, I understand."

"I'm still sorry. Shit...I should go, before people start coming in."

"You are cussing a lot more than normal. Why?"

The real answer was because he was stressed and realized that while his conscious could at least pretend to not like Q like  _that_ his unconscious decided to fuck all of the rules and snuggle with the damn man. "Sometimes there is no other word."

"Oh."

"You don't cuss?"

"Not really...only when people expect it of me. I've never seen the point, really."

"Right...um, well I should go, see you soon, alright?"

"Okay." Q nodded. "Goodbye James." If Q had noticed anything weird with James, he didn't comment on it and James didn't give him the chance to.

800Q8

“So…can we talk?” Jen asked, sitting down in Q’s office the next day.

“Do you mind looking bad?” Q asked.

“What?” Jen inquired.

“I’m about to close the door, which will imply to everyone else that I am displeased with you, because I don’t usually close the door when I have good news.”

“Oh…um…it’s okay.” Jen said, itching at her sleek black ponytail nervously. Q got up and walked to the door.

“I need twenty minutes. R, hold down the fort.”

“Yes, Q.” Q closed the door and slowly walked across the office, sitting down in front of Jen.

“So, I’m guessing 007 knows you aren’t quite…you know.”

“Yes,” Q nodded.

“I’m still a bit bruised.”

“He hurt you?”

“He scared me, technically I tripped over my own feet and hit my head, but it’s easier to blame him… I’m not trying to sound insensitive, but…what are you?”

“I’m an AI.”

“Cortana…right.”

“Q10, is my actual designation.”

“That implies that there were others before you.”

“There were.”

“What happened?”

“They were deemed unfit for service and were…decommissioned before they could even start working. I was the ‘first’ successful AI created by Boothroyd and Shaw. You wouldn’t remember them, you weren’t around, but I was a project.”

“That body was built for you, so that you weren’t confined, so that you could use your skills for more than just computing.”

“Yes.”

“You seem, very human for an AI, sir.”

“I’ve been told that.”

“I suppose this is a secret?”

“M, Tanner, R, 007, and yourself are the only ones who know. It is, technically above your clearance, and technically above R’s and 007’s, but…you were very clever.”

“You really don’t act like a machine.”

“I don’t feel like one, but do not tell that to anyone.”

“I understand, sir. I’m sorry I put you in this position.”

“It’s not your fault. I only hire the best and the brightest, someone was bound to notice.”

“That’s why you had James’ card.” Jen scoffed after a moment. “They don’t pay you. Are they really so ignorant to think that simply giving you life is enough payment. All the things you do and—do they even let you out of here?”

“James reacted the same way.”

“Oh, now he’s James? Hmm? You really are human-ish aren’t you?” Jen inquired. “So they don’t let you out. If it’s loyalty they want from you why don’t they let you be who you are? Oh, because that would make you a person, and individual person. They can’t admit it to themselves that sentience is possible, yet they fear it already exists so they try to snuff it out and keep you controlled. If you aren’t a person you can’t rebel.” Jen ranted.

“Sentience is enough to be…decommissioned.”

“Assholes.”

“What? I’ve created an AI or two and I’ve loved them all dearly. They aren’t just…programs. I suspect you’re even less so if you were the product of a whole branch of MI6. I mean, technically they are a program but…still. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I know I am not human…but I’m not just a machine either.”

“You’re a person. A mind, feelings, thoughts.”

“Exactly.”

“Don’t worry about me, Q. I understand and I won’t tell anyone. Besides, why would I need to, I’ve seen what you do here, you’re brilliant. Now I understand why I can’t compete, but…well, I suspect competing with you will never be in the cards.”

“Not likely.”

“So…are you more of a sniper or an in-your-face fighter, because we need to talk strategy for the game coming up. No way in hell the double-os are beating us.” Q smiled, he liked Jen, he liked her a lot. She was like James in a way, she simply accepted Q as he was and it was wonderful to have that.

800Q8

“I have food around if you’re hungry, feel free to eat whatever’s around.” Alec finished before tossing himself down on the arm chair on the right side of the room. James was in the other chair, 002 and 005 were lounging on the sofa. “Slayers in here, geeks in the other room.” Alec pointed to the bedroom down the hall. “You should have brought a fourth, you’re going to lose.”

“Don’t be so confident.” Jen muttered, walking off to the other room without another word.

“Good luck, Q.” James smiled shyly. Q nodded and he went into the other room.

“So, are you fucking him yet?” Alec asked bluntly.

“What?” James asked.

“James, we share a flat…or we did, until you started spending all of your nights at MI6. Plus you’ve got a smile on your face that only shows up when you’re genuinely happy, so you’ve either been getting to blow something up or falling in love, and since it’s more prevalent when he’s around, I’m guessing you aren’t blowing things up, and if there are feelings there you’re likely fucking him, so…?”

“We’re just…really good friends.” James did not miss the look of confusion on Tanner’s face.

“Ouch, friendzone.”

“Shut up, Alec.”

“I got the distinct impression that Q was asexual, actually.” 005 commented. “Am I wrong or…? I mean he just doesn’t seem like that’s a thing with him.”

“I honestly don’t know.” James commented, though he assumed 005 was right, as he doubted Boothroyd and Shaw spent time programming sexual responses into Q’s body, they hadn’t even thought him a person and hadn’t even given him nerves throughout his entire body, why would they have programmed _that_ into him?

“Aw, our James has fallen from the nerdy one with glasses.” 002 teased.

“I said no such thing.”

“Your face did.” Alec smirked. “Bill! This isn’t gossip hour, go be with the nerds so we can destroy you.”

“Yeah…sure…” Tanner said slowly leaving.

Team Nerds went undefeated. Alec was pissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Much Love.


End file.
